It's Complicated
by CarsonJasam
Summary: This is a /Sonny/Carly/Jax/Brenda/ story. The four of them is on for a lot of drama,romance,secrets and lies. Their complicated relationship is put up for a test. Old feelings comes up on the surface once again. Look for a lot of drama and complications and rivalry reaching a new level. The story takes place in the middle of 2011, around June/July.
1. Jelousy

**Authors note: This one is about /Sonny/Carly/Jax/Brenda/. The story takes place sometime in the middle of 2011, sometime around June. You will notice what have happened and what haven't happened. I can tell you one storyline that never happened, that Jakes death/Josslyn's cancer sl, there's a few smaller ones that haven't happen either, well you will notice ;)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter one- Jealousy**

They were so close to fix their relationship, but Carly didn't think they could do it this time, and was thinking about the argument they were having earlier.

"_I saw you with her." Carly said. _

"_Carly it was a hug. Just a hug, hugs like you have with Jason & Sonny all the time." Jax said with a sigh._

"_This is not about Jason or Sonny. This is about you wanting Brenda back."_

"_Oh, please."_

"_It is. It started with London…and now you trying to steal her from Sonny."_

"_You were the one trying to stop the wedding, not me."_

"_She lied to him, I thought Sonny deserved to learn the truth."_

"_You were jealous, you… I thought we talked about this, that after we thought Josslyn was really sick that we could fix our marriage."_

"_So did I, but you're still after Brenda!"_

"_I'm not! I don't know how many times I have to say that. You don't trust me."_

"_You don't trust me!"_

"_I guess we have a problem."_

"_I guess we have."_

"_I'm living at the hotel, I will pick up Josslyn in the morning to spend time with her." Jax said and left._

And on top of that Carly had terrible news about her mother, which she hadn't told anyone about yet.

"_Hi, you wanted to talk to me." Carly said._

"_Hi honey. Yes, it's important." Bobbie said. "I don't want you to freak out."_

"_What's wrong? What have happen?"_

"_You know, I haven't been feeling well, for a few weeks."_

"_Are you sick?"_

"_Yes, I am."_

"_How sick?"_

"_I…you should know that they found it early and that they think that I'm going to be okay."_

"_What did they found?"_

"_I have…I have cancer."_

"Oh god…" Carly said to herself, and she started to cry a little, then the doorbell rang. Carly went to open it.

"Sonny…" Carly said.

"Is Jax here?" He said and noticed that Carly looked upset.

"No, he's living at the hotel." Of course he wanted to see Jax, why else would he be here.

"You had a fight again?" He was happy if they had, because he never thought Jax deserved Carly.

"That's so none of your business, but yes if you have to know. And guess about whom, your wonderful wife." Carly snaps, getting annoyed.

"You always blame everything on everyone else."

"This is so none of your business. Why do you want to talk to Jax?" She asks, but she already knows the answer.

"That's none of your business." Sonny shots her own word back at her and smirks.

"Oh…okay. Let me guess then, it's about Brenda isn't? You had a fight with her, you saw her hug Jax and now you want to confront him." She said and started to feel a tear come. She just wanted him out of here so she could be alone. "So why don't you go to the hotel and confront him instead of bugging me?" Carly started to walk to the door to open it, but Sonny stopped her, by taking her arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing in her eyes that something else had upset her and it had nothing to do with Jax or Brenda.

"Other than my marriage falling apart again? Nothing, absolutely nothing." Carly says a little too fast and hopes that sonny will just go away.

"No, it's something else, I can see it in your eyes." He could sense it and he wasn't going to leave until she told him.

"There's nothing wrong. Please leave now."She was starting to get impatience as she was close to tears.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me." Sonny says stubborn as he is.

"Okay, yes, something is wrong, but I wont tell you because it none of your bussiness." She says, since he just won't give up.

"Maybe it isn't but I can see that you're upset, and I don't want you to be hurt. The kids are alright, aren't they?" But he regrets asking when he sees the hurt in her eyes, of course she would have told him if they weren't.

"Yes, they fine, I would tell you if they weren't." She says a little hurt by his question.

"Yes, I know you would. Sorry it was a stupid question"

"It's okay…"

"Then what is it?" He asks.

Carly took a deep breath.

"I…I just got some terrible news about my mother, she…you know she fainted the other day."

"Is she okay?" Now he knew that something was terrible wrong.

"Uhm…she…oh god…" Carly sat down in the sofa.

Sonny sat beside her, placing a hand over hers.

"What happened? Is she sick?"

"She has cancer." Tear fell down her cheek. Sonny immediately hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." Sonny said. Carly cried in his arms.

"You know she will get through this." Sonny said and still holds her hand, when Carly had calmed down.

"Yeah, it's just…We had this whole scare that Josslyn had cancer, when she didn't I got so relieved, then this came and…"

"It's okay, like I said your mother is strong, she will get through this." He said and hugged her again.

Jax sat in the restaurant at the Metro Court and drank a whiskey. He couldn't believe that it had to end like this between him and Carly, he loved her so much and don't want their marriage to end.

"I could need one to." Brenda had just come to the bar.

"Be my guest." He said and filed a glass and gave it to her. "Bad night?" He asks, sensing that she and Sonny had been fighting to.

"Yeah…you can say that." Brenda answered with a sigh.

"Join the club." He drank what was left in the glass.

After a half hour, both Brenda and Jax were sitting at a table, and talked. None of them was drunk, but they had had a drink or two

Abby and Michael came to eat dinner, when they saw Brenda and Jax.

"Wonder what they are doing here together…" Michael said.

"Probably just having a conversation." Abby said.

"Yeah…" He said. "Maybe, but they both look a little…"

"Sad?"

"Yeah…they probably had a fight with my parents or something." Michael started to walk to their table. "Jax."

"Michael…hi. Hi Abby."

"Hi, Mr. Jacks and Mrs Corinthos."

"What are you doing here? I mean, I thought you were at home with my mum…"

"I'm living here now, again." Jax answered.

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"I know… Actually I think I will go to my room now."

"Yeah, and I will go to. I can ask Robin if I can sleep in her house tonight." Brenda said.

"You and dad had a fight? I'm sorry."

"Yes, we did and I know you are." Brenda said and tried to smile, but didn't succeed.

"I'm sure you will figure it out."  
"yes, but I think tomorrow."

"You know what the funny thing is?" Jax said. "It's that I and Carly fought about Brenda and she and Sonny about me."

"And Carly and a few other stuff." Brenda said.

"okay…" Michael said. "I will see you." He was feeling awkward, he didn't need to hear about his parent's personal life.

"Good night." Jax and Brenda said.

"Good night." Jax and Brenda went to the elevator. Abby and Michael sat down at a table.

"I really didn't want to hear that." Michael said. Abby smiled.

"They seemed not to care if you knew."

"I know, and I'm worried about this."

"What do you mean?"

"The history they have with each other. They loved each other very much at one point, and…"

"You think those feelings may come back?"

"Yes, I don't know if Jax and Brenda can…you know…control their emotions."

"What about you parents?"

"They definitely can't control their feelings." He says and started to look at the menu.

Jax and Brenda were in the elevator.

"It's just so frustrating. All of this, I know you don't want to talk about Sonny, but I need to.."

"He doesn't deserve you." Jax said suddenly.

"I know you think that, but I don't think you have anything to say about…" Brenda started, but Jax put a hand on her mouth, then gave her a kiss and she kissed back. They kissed passionately and it felt so good. Then realising what they were doing they both stopped and pulled away.

"I'm sorry…" Jax said. The elevator stopped at Jax floor, he went out. While Brenda went down, but when she came to the first floor, she pushed the bottom again, and went up.

Jax went to his room and had just closed the door when someone knocked. He opened it and there stood Brenda. She didn't say a world, she went into the room, Jax closed the door and they kissed. Jax started to take his shirt of and Brenda did the same, she pulled her fingers through his hair, he kissed her on the neck. They moved closer to the bed, while they took off their pants. They fell down on the bed with Brenda on the top, they kissed passionately. He turned her around.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you to."

That was chapter one,please tell me what you think. I already have writtten a few more chapter that will be up soon ;)


	2. Secret

**Chapter two- Secret **

At Carlys house:

Sonny and Carly was sleeping in the sofa, Carly had her head in Sonny's lap. Sonny opened his eyes and was a little confused at first but then remembered why he was here. He looked down at Carly. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping and beautiful as always. His hand reached to her face and pulled away her hair from her face. Lately he had been missing her so bad, but knew that they couldn't make a relationship work. Then he heard the door opened and Michael came in. Sonny raised his hand so Michael would be quiet, so Carly wouldn't wake up. Sonny carefully lifted Carly's head and was standing up in the middle of the sofa and the table. "_That went well" _he was thinking, but he didn't see one of Josslyn's toys on the floor, he stumbled over it and fell down on the floor with a big bang. Carly waked up confused and wondered what happened, she saw Sonny on the floor and Michael holding his hand over his mouth, and it looked like he was going to start to laugh any second.

"What happened?" She asked.  
"I fell." Sonny said and cursed himself for being so clumsy and then started to raise but hit the head on the table, he hold his hand on his head for the pain.

Michael holds both hands over the mouth and giggled a little, he had a hard time not to laugh when his father stumbled over the toy, now it was impossible not to laugh.

"Are you okay?" Carly said, who were also close to laugh, she helped him up. Just then Josslyn began to cry.

"I can go to her." Michael said quickly and left, he was planning to stay with his sister until he was done laughing.

Sonny carefully rises up with the help of Carly and then sat down in the sofa.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Carly asked. "What happened?"

"I didn't want to wake you up, so I was trying to be careful but didn't see Josslyn's toy." He answers and could feel the pain on his head and back.

Carly started to laugh.

"It wasn't funny. Do you know how much it hurts?" He said and put his hand on his head.

"I'm sorry, but it must have looked so funny. It certainly looked funny when you hit your head on the table." She said and laughed at the same time. Sonny started to laugh as well.

"Yeah, it must have. That's probably why Michael left the room so fast."

"He's laughing right now. You're so clumsy."

"That's what I get for trying not to wake you up." He said and smiled.

"You didn't succeed."

"I notice that."

"Someone wants to see her mommy" Michael said, he had just entered the room with Josslyn.

"Hi honey." Carly said and Michael gave her Josslyn.

"Are you done laughing now?" Sonny asked.

"What?" Michael said confused.

"You don't fool me."

"Okay, but you should have seen yourself, you would be laughing to." He said and laughed.

"Why didn't I see it…" Carly said.

"He looked very funny." Michael said.

"You should have had a camera."

"Okay, can we please focus on my pain instead of making fun of me?" Sonny said.

"But it's so fun making fun of you." Carly said.

"Yeah, for you maybe, but not for me." Sonny said but smiled.

At the Metro Court:

At Jax room, there were clothes here and there, and Jax had just woken up. Before Jax had decided if he was going to get up from the bed or not, Brenda woke up.

"Good morning." Jax said.

"Good morning." They were quiet for a while.

"Maybe we should get dressed." Brenda said.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." They both got dressed.

"Jax…I…" Brenda started.

"I'm going to try to fix my marriage with Carly." Jax said. "And you want to be with Sonny…" Brenda nodded. "I know you don't want to keep this a secret from Sonny, but I think that's the best, they won't understand."

"I….I won't tell him. He would want a divorce…"

"Carly would to. I…I love you, but…I want to fix my marriage with Carly." Brenda nodded.

"I love you to, but I want to be with Sonny."

"So they never have to find out." He said. Brenda just left the room without saying anything.

"Does your back still hurt?" Carly asked Sonny. Placing a hand on his back.

"Yes, but its better now." He says, trying not to flinch by her touch, he could feel the spark between them when she touched him even when he had clothes on.

"How about your head?" She takes the hand of his back, sensing that spark.

"It's okay."

"Do you think I should have told Michael about his grandmother?" Carly changes the subject.

"I don't know I mean…I think you should wait for the right moment." He says. Carly nodded.

"Yeah, I thought so to…" She said, and then looked at her clothes realising she still had the same clothes as yesterday.

"Can you take Josslyn for a moment, while I go and change clothes?"

"Yes, of course."

"I'll be back any minute." Carly left the room.

Jax, carefully opened the door to the house, so he wouldn't wake Josslyn up. When he came in he saw Sonny on the sofa holding Josslyn. He felt the rage boil inside of him.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Sonny looked up and saw Jax stand there.

"I'm playing with her." He simply said. Jax walked to them and took Josslyn from his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing about you."

"I live here." Jax said. "Last time I checked you didn't." Jax pissed Sonny of so he was very close to say something about spending the night, but didn't want to destroy things for Carly.

"I'm allowed to pay Carly a visit, aren't I?" Sonny said instead.

"I don't want you or your sick lifestyle anywhere near my daughter, do you here me?"

"Actually Jax…I don't care what you think. I'm allowed to pay Carly a visit whenever I want. I would never hurt Josslyn." Sonny was very angry, and ready to explode.

"You would protect her, right? Just like you did to Michael." Sonny was pissed of so he couldn't bare it any more.

"You know that I came here yesterday, and never left. I spend the night here." He said and smiled. Jax didn't deserve her, she deserved someone better.

Jax looked furious. Carly came back into the room just in time to hear Sonny's comment. Both Jax and Sonny looked up when she came.

"Is that true, that Sonny spend the night here?" Jax asked her.

"Yes." Carly said and looked angry at Sonny. "Sonny came by last night, I was upset so he stayed, and we fell asleep on the sofa."

"You fell asleep on the sofa?"

"Yes."

"That's all?"

"You think I lie to you?"

"Well, I don't know, Carly. Do you have any reason to?"

"No, I don't."

"I will leave now." Sonny said, because he didn't want to say something he might regret and it scared him. "Are you okay?" He asked Carly.

"Yes." She answered and Sonny left. When he was outside he picked up his phone and called Brenda.

Brenda was at Sonny's house when the phone rang. His name was on the display.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi…can we meet, where are you?"

"I'm home."

"Okay, I will be there any minute." When he had hanged up, Brenda called Robin.

"Robin Scorpio."

"Hi, how are you? Is Alec okay?"

"HI! I'm fine and so is he. How are you?

"Okay…could you do me favour. If anyone asks…could you say I spend the night at your house?"

"Yes, of course. But why?"

"I and Sonny had a big fight…"

"I'm sorry. Is it serious?"

"It was…Sonny is on his way home, I will explain to you later."

"Okay, I'm sure everything will work out fine with you and Sonny."

"Yeah, I hope so. I will pick up Alec in a little while, is that okay?"

"Yes, of course."

Josslyn was in her room, while Jax and Carly discussed.

"I know what you're thinking, but nothing happened Jax, I promise you. Sonny came by last night to talk to you, but you were at the hotel, he saw that I was upset and stayed and we fell asleep…"

"It's okay…" Jax interrupted, just looking in her eyes made him believe her.

"On the…What?" She asked confused.

"It's okay…I understand."

"No… you do?"

"Yes…What were you upset about?" he asked. Carly didn't answer because she was still a little chocked. "I mean, was it only because of me…or something else as well?" Carly didn't answer, she sat down in the sofa. "What's wrong?" Jax asked, sensing something else upset her.

"It's…my mom."

"Is she sick?"

"Yes, she…has cancer." She said and started to cry a little. Jax hugged her.

"When did you found out?"

"A few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I think that I was afraid to tell anyone because that would mean that it was real…" Jax hugged her again and took he hand.

"I'm sorry I left. I love you and always will, and I will try to make this marriage work." Carly nodded and then said:

"You're not upset that I told Sonny first?"

"A little, but I only have myself to blame, don't I? I was the one that left."

"I love you." Carly said and they kissed.

Sonny came home and saw Brenda sat in the sofa.

"Hi." She said and stood up.

"Hi."

"Where have you've been?"

"Out to clear my head." Just then Max came in and didn't see Brenda.

"Boss, you're home. How was Mrs Jacks?" He said. "Oh…I didn't know you both were here…"

"She is fine Max. You can leave now."

"Yes, boss." He said and left the room.

"You were at Carlys?" Brenda asked.

"Yes." Sonny answered. "And to be honest with you I came there yesterday to talk to Jax."

"You were there the whole night?"'

"Yes, I was going to leave, but Carly was upset because of a family emergency, so I thought I stayed there until she calmed down, but we fell asleep on the sofa." Brenda nodded.

"Okay." She said. There was quiet.

"Okay…?" Sonny said. "Are you sure…I mean…I thought…Aren't you mad?"

"Yes, I am, but I'm angry at myself. Honey, it's my fault, I didn't…"

"No, it isn't. I shouldn't have been judgemental. I want you to know that I love you and that I want to try and I want to get to know your son." Brenda hugged him and then they kissed.

"I love you to." She said and they kissed again.

**That was chapter two, I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think, feedback is always wellcome :)**


	3. A little Accident

**Author's note: Here you have chapter three, hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Then I want to thank all of you for all the feedback and support, you rock! **

**Chapter three- A little accident**

One and a half month later:

Carly was at the hospital, she had seen her mother and was now going to see her husband. Jax came walking down the hallway.

"Hi." He said when he saw Carly and gave her a kiss.

"Hi."

"How was Bobbie?"

"She's better. She's decided to take the treatment and I want to be there every step on the way."

"But you also have to take it easy, and not…"

"I'm fine…" Carly started but stopped when she saw her mother coming in the hallway. "Are you okay?" She said immediately.

"Carly, I'm fine. I'm heading home."

"Why? I mean aren't you suppose to stay here for treatment?"

"I'm going back here tomorrow again."

"Okay, but shouldn't you stay if…"

"Carly…I'm fine." Bobbie said and took her daughters hand.

"Are you sure? If you like I could go home with you and…"

"I'm sure. The treatment is going well. It's not necessary for you to live with me again. I'm sure you and Jax want to live at your own house."

"No…it's no problem, right Jax?" Carly said.

"It's no problem, I and Carly can live with you for a while again…"

"No, I'm fine. You go home and spend time with your daughter and each other." She said, she loved her daughter and grandchildren, but she could use some time alone which she can't be if the house is full with people.

"Are you sure, maybe I can ask Luke if…" Carly began. But Bobbie said in a warning tone.

"You don't dare suggest that to my brother. I'm fine, I promise you. I love you." She hugged Carly and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you to." Carly said. When Bobbie walked away Carly turned to Jax. "You think I'm overreacting, don't you?"

"No, I don't. I understand you're concerned about your mother. But I think she thinks you're overreacting."

"I'm not. Okay, maybe a little, but I want to make sure she's okay."

"I understand that, but I think the best way we can do that is to go home and…"

"Not live at her house?" She said weakly.

"Yes." Jax said and smiled.

"I love you." Carly said.

"I love you to." Then they kissed.

"Mrs C is you okay?" Max asked.

"Yes, I just need some water." Brenda said and sat down at the sofa.

"I will get you some." Max said and left and quickly came back.

"Here you go." He said and gave Brenda the water.

"Thank you." Brenda said and drank it. "It's better now." Max wasn't convinced because she still looked pale.

"Are you sure? I can drive you to the hospital…"

"No, I'm fine, but thanks any way." The door opened and Diane came in.

"Hi." She said. "Are Sonny home?"

"No, he's out, he will be home soon." Max said but was still focused on Brenda.

"How long will you be working today?" Diane asked Max.

"I don't know." He said without looking at Diane. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked Brenda. Diane got irritated but then noticed that Brenda looked very pale.

"You look very pale, maybe you should…"

Brenda stood up. "I will go and see Robin." She said.

"I can go with you…"

"It's okay. I just want to talk to her. Bye." She said and left quickly.

Diane sat down in sofa and was quiet for a little while to be sure that Brenda had left.

"This is not good." Max finally said.

"Not good? Not good?" Diane said frustrated.

"We're not sure…you know she could just be sick…"

"Sick? You really think that!? You know Sonny, who populated this town." Diane said fast and in frustration.

"She's pregnant." Max said.

"Yes she is." Diane sat down on the sofa and Max beside her.

"I don't think we should say anything to the boss."

"Of course we won't."

"You won't tell Sonny what?" Carly asked who had just stepped in.

Brenda went to the hospital to see Robin.

"Hi. How are you?" Brenda said.

"Hi, I'm fine. How are you?"

"Okay…do you have some time over?"

"Yes, of course." Robin answered. They went away from the reception to t a corner. "Is something wrong? You look a little pale."

"I…I don't know. I was wondering if maybe you could run some tests. I've been dizzy for a few days, been feeling sick and so."

"Yes, of course."

"And Robin, I need to tell you something first. Could we talk in a room?"

"Of course, come with me." Robin closed the door behind them. "Is something wrong, are you okay?" Brenda sat down on the chair.

"I… think I'm pregnant." Robin hugged her and said:

"That's great, I'm so happy for you and Sonny!" Robin smiled, but stopped when she saw the look on Brenda's face. "That's not great?" She asked confused.

"Do you remember for about a month ago, when you had Alec over the night, when I and Sonny had a fight and I told you that I told sonny I spend the night at your place?"

"Yes…but what does that have to do with…"

"I was at the Metro Court. Jax was at the bar and we had a few drinks, then we went to the elevator and we…kissed. He went to his room and I was taking the elevator down…I don't know why I changed my mind."

"You and Jax?" Robin asked a little chocked. Brenda nodded.

"I don't know who the father is…so you can't tell Sonny yet because then Jax will know and get suspicious…" Brenda had tears I her eyes.

"It's going to be okay." Robin said and hugged her.

"Carly." Diane said and stood up.

"Mrs J." Max said, a little nervous. She better not have heard what they talked about, because if she did, hell will brake lose.

"I shouldn't be surprise you just come in here without knocking." Diane said acting as normal as she could.

"I always do that."

"We know." Diane said.

"Are you the only ones here?" Carly asked and looked around.

"She's not home, she left a little while ago." Diane said, figuring she looked after Brenda, the last thing they needed was a confrontation between the two of them. Carly looked a little relieved, and Diane couldn't blame her. Even if Carly was a hand full of problems, she rather has her around than Brenda.

"The boss is not home, he will be home soon thought." Max said grateful that the new Mrs C had left.

"Okay, could you tell Sonny that my mum is doing better now?"

"Of course, and I'm glad your mum seems to be okay."

"Thank you." Carly said and was going to leave. She opened the door, but someone opened the door at the same time very hard, so the door hit Carly in the head.

"Ouch." She said and put her hand on her forehead.

"Oh my god, Carly, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Sonny said worried. Happy that she was there, they hadn't seen each other for like a month or so.

"Yeah, I think so." She said, but her head hurt pretty much.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned.

Carly nodded, but only a moment after she felt very dizzy and everything went black.

"Carly!" Sonny said, he was able to catch her before she fell to the floor. He carefully took her in his arms and carried her to the couch. "Carly! Max go get her some water." Max went into the kitchen. "Carly!" Sonny said again, trying to get her conscious. "Diane call…" Just then Carly moved, and opened her eyes. "Hey." Sonny said. "I'm sorry, are you…" Sonny started but was cut off guard when Carly's hands wrapped around him and pulled him towards her and into a kiss.

Diane just stood there and looked at them.

Max came into the room and almost dropped the glass with water when he saw the boss and Mrs J making out. He didn't dear to interrupt he looked at Diane who just shake her head telling him not to interrupt, Sonny would tear of their heads if they did.

Sonny and Carly kissed passionately and he loved the taste of her lips, it had been so damn long. But Sonny started to pull away.

"Carly." He simply said.

Carly looked at him and said: "Sonny? Is that you?"

His heart broke into pieces when he heard her words. _Didn't she realise it was him?_

Carly was panicking, it felt so good kissing him, but she couldn't do this again. So the only thing she could do was making him believe she didn't know that she was kissing him, that she believed he was Jax.

"How's your head?" He asked wanting to change the subject from the kissing.

She put her hand on the forehead. Sonny reached for her forehead and touched the little wound.

"We're going to General Hospital." He simply said and started to stand up.

"What? No Sonny I'm fine." Carly said and took his arm so he couldn't leave.

"I think it's best if they take a look on the wound and, don't interrupt me." He said when he saw that Carly was about to say something. "Don't fight me on this, because I've made up my mind and there's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind." With a sigh Carly agreed to go with him.

A little while later at GH. Jax went to the reception and asked.

"Hi Elizabeth, I was wondering if anyone have seen my cell phone? I was here earlier and thought that I may have forgotten it."

"No, sorry. But I can check just to be sure." She said.

"Thank you."

"Yes, it was a while since we visit you. I will stop by with Alec any day."

"Yes, you must it was so long ago and we could…" But both she and Robin stopped when they saw Jax, he was looking in their direction.

"Hi." Robin said cheerfully.

"Hi." Jax said with a smile.

"Hi." Brenda said

"How are you doing?" He asked them, wondering if something was wrong or if they just catch up with each other, but he found it weird Brenda would meet Robin here.

"Fine." They both said. "Liz has anyone asked for me?" Robin asked.

"No. And Jax I'm sorry but no one seems to have seen your phone."

"Okay, I must have left it somewhere else. Wait a minute, I think Carly must have it, I better try to reach her."

"She's here." Elizabeth said.

"She's here? She's checking up on her mother again? I should have guessed."

"Um… no actually…she came not so long ago to check a wound on her forehead. But she's okay, Sonny said something about a little accident…"

"Sonny is here?" Brenda interrupted. Jax was about to say something but stopped when he heard voices.

"Sonny I told you I'm fine." Carly said while they were walking to the elevator.

"It's best to make sure just in case." He said and helped her on with her jacket.

"Carly." She turned around.

"Jax, what are you doing here?" She asked and went over to him.

Sonny sigh, why did candy boy have to be here. Then he saw that Brenda was there to.

"My cell phone, I thought I forgot it here. But you have it, don't you?" Jax said.

"Oh, yes." She said smiling and took it out from her pocket and gave it to him.

"Why are you here, what happened?" Jax asked concerned.

"Yes, why are you here?" Brenda asked Sonny.

"A little accident happened. I hit my head and Sonny insisted we go to the hospital." Carly explained.

"He was right for a change." Jax said to everyone's surprise.

"What are you doing here by the way?" Sonny asked Brenda.

"I was here and talked to Robin, it was such a long time ago we talked."

"When she's working?" Carly asked. "What would people think if they knew their chief of staff was leaving on working hour to gossip with her girlfriend?" Carly smirked at Robin.

"Well, there's something called breaks. Ever heard of it? I guess not, because you have to be working to have breaks." Robin said angry.

"At least I don't just sit on my ass all day and boss people around." Carly said fiery. Robin and Carly made their way towards each other.

"Hey. I think we need to stop here." Jax said and blocked Carly's way and Sonny blocked Robin. Just then Patrick and Matt came to the reception.

"Are you ready for our break?" Patrick asked Robin.

"I already had my break." Robin said.

"Oh…when?" Patrick asked.

"Not that long ago."

"Where? I was in the staff room and didn't see you there." Matt said. Carly raised her eyebrows.

Robin had to think of an idea fast.

"Well… we wanted some alone time and used my office instead." Robin explained, proud over her quick thinking.

"What do you say about going home and spending time together with each other and our daughter?" Jax asked Carly.

"That sounds like a good plan." Carly said and kissed him.

Brenda felt a bit jealous when she saw them kissing. Jax was too good for that woman.

"We should leave to." Sonny said to Brenda.

"Yes." She said. "We talk later." She said to Robin.

"I call you." Robin said and smiled. Then they made their leave.

A few days later

She wasn't surprised when Robin confirmed she was pregnant. They found that out the day after they took the tests. She had to tell Sonny and then convince him not to tell anyone else until they had to. She knew this wasn't fear to Jax, but it was the only thing she could do.

The door opened and Sonny came in.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Is everything okay?" Sonny asked.

"I need to tell you something." Brenda said. "So could we sit down?" She sat down on the sofa and Sonny beside her.

"What's wrong?" Had Max or Diane blabbed about the kiss he shared with Carly, he asked himself silently.

"Nothing, I just need to tell you something." She said nervously. "I haven't been completely honest with you. I…haven't been feeling well the last couple of days. That's why I was at the hospital with Robin a few days ago." She hesitated. "I'm pregnant." She finally said.


	4. The Plan

**Chapter four- The Plan**

Sonny was sitting by his desk and doing some work. There had almost gone a week since Brenda told him she was pregnant. Sonny would never leave his child, but he had to admit that he had been thinking that his marriage to Brenda wouldn't work. It didn't mean he didn't love her, but she couldn't handle this life and he was going to do the unselfish thing and letting her go, but now she being pregnant changes things, it changes everything. One thing that he had notice was that Brenda didn't seem to want anyone to know about the baby, which made him believe that she was insecure about them being together as well. Sonny looked up from his desk when he heard footsteps from the staircase.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just a little morning sickness otherwise I'm fine."

"You're still up for lunch or do you want to rest?"

"I'm still up for lunch, I want to see the kids." Brenda said smiling.

"Could we tell them about the baby?"

"Sonny…" Brenda sighs.

"What? I don't understand why we can't tell them." He said.

"Okay…we can tell them."

"Only if you want to, I don't want to pressure you."

"We can tell them." Brenda said.

…

"Hi dad." Michael and Morgan had just arrived to their father's house.

"Hi." He said smiling and gave them both a big hug. "Hi, Abby, I didn't know you would come to."

"I didn't think you would mind." Michael said.

"I hope its okay that I'm here, otherwise I can…" Abby said.

"No, of course it's okay." Sonny said and smiled.

"Kristina and Molly should be here any minute." Michael said. Just then the doors opened.

"Hi, Uncle Sonny." Molly said when she and Kristina walked through the doors.

"Hi, dad." Kristina said and hugged her father. Brenda came down the stairs with Alec.

"Hi Brenda." They said.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Hi, Alec." Molly said smiling. The boy smiled.

"How is everything?" Michael asked.

"Fine." Brenda said. "He's adjusting very well."

"So he doesn't ask for Carly anymore?" Molly said without thinking. They all looked at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay." Sonny said, and Brenda nodded in agreement. There was silent a moment.

"So…Shall we eat?" Michael said breaking the silence.

"Yes, that's a great idea." Sonny said and smiled.

…

"The food is great uncle Sonny." Molly said. "Of course your food is always great, but this time you outdid yourself."

"Thank you, Molly. Happy you like it." He said and smiled.

"Dad, you mentioned before that you had something to tell us." Morgan said.

"Yes, yes we do." He said and then looked at Brenda who nodded.

"What is it?" Kristina asked.

"Uhm, you're going to get a baby brother or sister. Brenda's pregnant."

"Wow, congratulations." Morgan said.

"Congratulations dad and Brenda." Michael aid and hugged them both.

"Yes, congratulations." Kristina said and smiled and hugged them to.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Corinthos." Abby said.

"So romantic." Molly said and didn't notice her sister roll her eyes at her.

When they all was done hugging, Michael looked at his watch and realised it was time to leave.

"Sorry dad, but I and Abby have to go now. We are going to babysit Joss, mum and Jax are going out and Mercedes have the day of and I and Abby have something we have to do before we get there."

"Oh, okay." Sonny said.

"I and Morgan have to go to, we have a special project that needs to be done." Molly said.

"Then we will spend some time with Alec." Brenda said and smiled at Sonny, he gave her half of a smile. He was thinking that maybe he could spend some time with Kristina.

"Well, we should get going then." Michael said and rose. "We see you soon." He said to his father. Sonny followed them to the door.

"Kristina." He said.

"Yes."

"If you like to, you can stay, we can spend some time together."

Kristina looked uncertain at him.

"But I thought you were going to spend time with Alec and Brenda? I'm sure just having this family lunch was a little over exhausted for him." She said and without another word she walked through the door after her siblings. Leaving Sonny hurt and stunned.

Brenda and Alec walked into the room.

"Now we will have some fun with Sonny huh, won't we Alec?" She said, smiling at them both.

"I'm sorry, but I actually have some paper work I have to finish." Sonny said and walked to his desk.

"Can't you do that later?" She asked.

"Sorry, but I really have to finish this." He said and started with some papers.

"Sonny." He looked up at her. "Don't you want to spend time with Alec?"

"Of course I do, it's just that I really need to finish these papers."

"You could have done that earlier."

"My children were here earlier, so I couldn't."

"That's it, isn't it? Alec isn't you biological child, that's the problem."

Sonny sighs. "Please, Brenda we been over this."

"Just admit it Sonny." She said.

"Max!" Sonny called. Max came in. "Can you take Alec upstairs for a little while?"

"Of course boss." He went with Alec upstairs.

Sonny turned to Brenda.

"You know I have nothing against Alec, you love him and…"

"And you don't love him?"

"I haven't known him for that long and with all the confusing with Suzanne and…"

"And Carly, don't forget Carly." Brenda said angry.

"Carly? What does Carly have to do with this?"

"Stop kidding yourself Sonny. You brought her along to find my son!" Her voice a little hysterical. "Not me, her! Then he asked for her for weeks afterwards!"

"We've talked about this. I'm sorry about that, okay." Sonny said, getting a little frustrated.

"Sorry doesn't change anything, Sonny!" Brenda yelled and walked up the stair.

In fact he wasn't sorry that he brought Carly along, because he knew she was the only woman that could have handle the situation and if he could go back and change that he wouldn't, he knew that he made the right choice and that Alec was her proved it.

"Boss, are you okay?" Max was coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He hesitated and then said. "Do you think you can call the babysitter and ask if she can come tonight?"

"Yes, of course."

Sonny walked out, he needed to fix something and calm done a little.

…

Carly was standing in the lobby and talking on the phone.

"I'll be home soon, I promise."

"_We'll be waiting." Jax said on the other line. "I love you."_

"I love you to." She said and hanged up.

"Everything is going great I hear." Olivia said and walked up behind Carly.

"Yes, everything is great." Carly said and smiled at her friend.

"You know if you still need a babysitter tonight, I can do it. If you and Jax let me have the night of, of course." Olivia smirked.

"No need. Michael and Abby are coming over." Carly said, smirking at her. "So you're not of duty." She laughed a little. "But you know, you can come visit her anytime you want."

"Yes, I know." She said smiling. "You know what?"

"No, what?"

"We should really go out more often, either just you and me or let's go on a double date with our guys."

"Double date?"

"Yes! That would be fun, what's your fun for adventure?"

"Hey, you count us in." Carly said and laughed a little.

"Good, we decide when later." Olivia said and walked away to continue with her work.

…

Sonny walked into the Metro Court and spotted Carly almost immediately.

"Hi." He said. She turned around to him.

"Hi." She said smiling, but stopped when she saw the expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sonny said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't give me that. I can see when something is bothering you." Carly said and sat down on the couch and so did he.

"You always notice that stuff about me."

"I could say the same thing about you, noticing when something is bothering me." She said. "It's a special talent we have." Carly added and laughed a little.

"Yeah, it is." He said and smiled at her.

"So what is it? I promise I will listen, even if it's about…Brenda."

"Thanks, but it's not about her, not entirely anyway. It's Kristina." He started. "You know the kids were eating lunch at my house today and then Michael said he and Abby had to go, because they had an errand before babysitting Josslyn. And Morgan and Molly had to work on some project. So I was thinking that I could spend some time with Kristina, but before I could say anything Brenda said that we could spend some time with Alec. Before Kristina left I stopped her in the hall and asked if she wanted to spend some time with me, but she said that I should probably spend some time with Alec and Brenda, she also said something about not wanting to over exhaust him." He paused and then begun again. "I thought it was going well between us, I didn't expect her reaction to be like that."

Carly listen carefully when he spoke and then said.

"Before I say anything about that, I have to ask. How is Alec doing?"

Sonny smiled big, even though Carly couldn't stand Brenda, she still cared about the little boy, that was one of the things he loved the most about her.

"He's fine, he's adjusting well to the whole situation."

"Good, happy to hear that." She said and smiled. "Now on to Kristina, I think that she's feeling left out because of Alec and Brenda." She felt tempted to call Brenda annoying twit, but didn't out of respect for Sonny.

"I love my daughter, I would do anything for her."

"I know that and so does Kristina. But she's confused and insecure right now. I think the best you could do right now is to show her that you want to spend time with her, but don't push her too hard." Carly said calmly and smiled.

"Okay, I can do that." He said and smiled at her. "Thank you."

"No problem, if you need someone to talk to, I'll listen." She said and he smiled even bigger.

"The same goes for you." Sonny said. "Now, tell me how is Bobbie?"

"She's doing better." She said with a quick little smile on her face.

"Carly…" He said, seeing on her face that something was wrong. "Have something happened with her because…?"

Carly sigh. "She's really doing better, but…" She paused and Sonny took her hand in his. Then she said. "You know, it's going to take time before she's well and she's trying to be strong, but I can see she's on the edge to break."

"Sounds like someone I know." He said and looked her straight in the eyes. "She's just like her daughter."

She let out a small chuckle.

"You know, I want to help her, but she's doesn't want my help. I want to live with her and help, but she won't let me. So…" She stopped and looked a little uncertain.

"So…?" Sonny asked gently.

"So that's why I must do something that she's not going to like."

"What are you going to do?" Sonny asked, but his question was answered just seconds later when the door to the Metro Court opened.

"My Sweet niece Caroline, I'm here just as you requested." Luke said and smiled and noticed that she and Sonny were holding hands. "And Corinthos my old friend, nice to see you." Deciding to ignore the hand holding, for now, he maybe could use it later to his advantage.

"Nice to see you to Luke." Sonny said.

"So what can uncle Luke do for you? Have something happened?" He asked Carly.

"No, it's just…" Carly sigh. "Okay, you know how Bobbie is…"

"Yeah, she's just as stubborn as you, won't listen to reasoning and…" He stopped when he saw Carly shooting him an angry look. "And she's like me to." He added. "She's not doing worse, is she?"

"No, but she's worse than she's admitting and she won't let me and Jax to come to live with her again, because like you said she's too stubborn to admit that she can't do this on her own."

Luke sighs. "Yeah, I've seen it to. But I don't know what we can do about it, because she's so damn stubborn." He said and then saw the expression on Carly's face. "What?" Carly looked at him with a meaning expression. "You want me to move in with her?" Luke asked, seeing her plan. Carly nodded. "Caroline, you know she won't let me, she will kill us both if we even suggested it."

"I don't care!" Carly said frustrated and Sonny squeezed her hand.

"You don't care if we die?" Luke said with a sarcastic sad face.

"We won't die." Carly shook her head.

"You may not, but she will certainly kill me."

"What a loss that would be." Carly said sarcastic. Sonny laughed a little, he couldn't help himself.

"You think that's funny, Corinthos?" Luke asked. "We're talking about my life here." Sonny only shook his head, still holding Carly's hand.

"What's up with you two anyway?" Luke asked.

Sonny and Carly looked confused at him.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked. Luke nodded towards their hands.

They both now became very aware of the fact that they were still holding hands. They both let go quickly and fought not to let out a frustrated sigh for not touching each other anymore.

"Nothing." Carly said as naturally as she could, and Sonny only nodded.

"Oh really?" Luke said, knowing very well there was something more than _nothing _going on, but decided to let it go for now, since his sister was more important than his niece and Corinthos love drama.

Luke sighs. "Okay, we have to talk to her, give her the suggestion, but you know she won't accept it and then…" Luke stopped, he had just thought of something, a much better plan than Caroline's.

Sonny looked at Luke and smiled a little, knowing very well what that look meant, after all years with Carly he knew that look too well.

"What plan have you come up with?" Carly asked, knowing her uncle to well.

"A much better plan then yours, because you know what?"

"No, what?" Carly asked.

"My plan will actually work. That's the different between you and me sweet Caroline, my plans work, and yours don't."

"My plans do work!" Carly said. "Right, Sonny?"

Sonny smiled uncertain at her. "Yeah, sometimes…"

"Coward! You are just trying not to be on her bad side." Luke said. "Any way, do you want to hear my plan or not?" They nodded. "I have a plan that won't involve me moving in with Bobbie, which means she won't kill me."

"Spit out the plan, Luke." Carly said.

"Patience Caroline, patience." He paused just to tease her. "We let someone else move in with her." He said and smiled.

"Who would that be?" Carly asked suspiciously.

"Isn't that obvious?" Luke asked. Carly shook her head. "Your son of course, Michael can move in with his grandmother for a little while." He said with a big smile on his face.

Sonny and Carly didn't say anything.

Luke continued a little frustrated because of their lack of enthusiasm. "Don't you see it's brilliant? She won't go off on her grandson, which means you and me aren't in direct shot fire, because we are not the ones moving in. Before you say it, let his girlfriend move in as well, if Michael's cooking abilities are as bad as yours, she will be needed, because I doubt she will be worse than you."

"His cooking abilities aren't bad." Sonny said quickly. "Luckily Carly never tried to teach him, I did." Sonny said and showed his dimples.

"Ha ha, very funny." Carly said sarcastic. "Okay, I admit, the plan is good."

"Good? It's brilliant." Luke said.

"Don't exaggerate." Carly said. "So then it's settled. You will tell Bobbie the plan."

"Me? Why not you?"

"Yes you, because it's your _brilliant _plan. I will ask Michael if he's okay with this." Carly said smirking. Luke sighs and then said:

"Okay, I will take Bobbie to dinner here tonight and if I need your help, you will be here, but you have to tell Michael to be here tonight with his girlfriend."

Carly let out a sigh. "But Michael and Abby are babysitting Josslyn tonight." Carly said and began to think out a plan how this was going to work out.

"Don't you already have someone that usually babysits?" Luke said.

"Mercedes have the day of." Carly said.

"You need a babysitter?" A cheerful voice came from behind them. "You know I can…"

"Olivia, NO." Carly said.

"But Carly, you and Jax have to be here tonight and someone needs to babysit Josslyn, since this thing with your mother is more important…"

"Where you eavesdropping?" Carly asked, but smiled a little at Olivia.

"Yes, I was." Olivia answered straight away. "Face it Carly, you need a babysitter and if you and Jax let me have the night off, I'm free." She said and smiled at Carly.

Sonny looked at them confused. He didn't understand why Carly wouldn't let Olivia babysit, since he thought they were friends again. Sonny looked at Luke who looked just as confused as he felt.

"You're not backing out of this, Olivia." Carly said between closed teeth.

"What's going?" Sonny asked, to curious not to ask. "Why can't Olivia babysit?"

"Because, she doesn't want to be at the meeting we have here tonight." Carly said.

"Like you want to be at that meeting." Olivia said. "There's this icky client that we don't like." Olivia explained to Sonny and Luke. "That no one likes actually."

"Why don't you just get rid of him?" Luke asked.

"Because he can invest really big and Jax and the hotel could lose a lot if we piss this client off." Carly explained. "Olivia you need to be here. Don't you think that you should support your bosses?"

Olivia smirked.

"We both know that the reason I need to be at the meeting isn't to support my bosses."

"Well…he likes you." Carly said.

"Oh please don't give me that, he likes you more and you know it. The only reason Jax wants me there is so Mr Walter wont ogle all over you during the whole meeting."

"Yeah, sure, like you could replace me." Carly said, but smiled teasingly at Olivia.

"I wouldn't want that, certainly not when it comes to Mr Walter. He has a thing for you and we all know it." Olivia said.

"Who is this guy?" Sonny asked. Feeling anger building inside him.

Carly could hear the anger in his voice.

"He's a client. And he's flirting with every woman."

"Yes, that's true, but especially with you, he has a thing for you." Olivia said. "I'm just saying." She added when she saw Carly's hard face.

"Weren't we supposed to find a babysitter?" Luke said quickly, when he saw Sonny on his way to say something. "I would find all your drama very interesting if it weren't for the bad timing."

"You're right." Carly said.

"I have a suggestion." Sonny said. He had decided to let this Walter guy go for the time being. "Why don't I check with Alec's babysitter and see if she can watch Josslyn as well? If it's okay for you of course Carly." He said.

"Yeah…"

"Really Sonny, was that really necessary?" Olivia asked frustrated. "You couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?"

"When has he ever?" Luke asked and smirked.

"So what do you think?" Sonny asked Carly, ignoring Olivia and Luke.

"Yes, that would be great."

"So should I beg them to come to your place…?"

"No, I think it's best for Alec if he's at somewhere that's familiar to him. Josslyn can come to your place and Molly and Morgan can be there for support, you know if Josslyn feels insecure." Carly said. Sonny smiled at her and they looked at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes for a moment.

"Well, then we have a plan." Luke said.

….

"So what do you think?" Carly asked Jax a little while later at their house.

"I think it could work…did Luke really come up with this idea by himself?"

"Yeah, but he is a little delusional, because he says the different between him and me is that his plans work and mines don't. Which is not true, my plans work."

Jax smiled, but didn't say anything.

"They do work!" Carly said annoyed.

"I didn't say anything." Jax defend himself. "So how are we going to do with Josslyn if Michael and Abby are going to be at the Metro Court with Bobbie and Luke?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Well…Alec's babysitter can watch Josslyn as well. Sonny offered it and I said it was okay." Carly explained.

"Okay…so… when are they coming?"

"Actually, I said Josslyn would come to Sonny's place…"

"What!?" Jax asked frustrated. "Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Please, don't raise your voice." Carly said.

"Carly, there's no way…"

"What do you suggest we do then? Ask Casper the ghost to babysit our daughter?" Carly said a little angry.

When Jax didn't answer, Carly continued.

"I didn't want Alec to come to a new house, I wanted him to feel secure. That's why I didn't want them to come here, that kid has been through enough already. And Morgan and Molly will be there for support, but they have a special project they have to work on, so they can't babysit."

Jax still didn't say anything.

"Say something Jax."

"What do you want me to say? That I love the idea? I can't say that because I don't." Jax said truthfully.

Carly shook her head and sat down on the sofa.

Jax sat down beside her and they were quiet for a moment. Then Jax took Carly's hands in his.

"I'm proud of you for putting your hatred for Brenda aside and that's why I'm going to do the same with Sonny. But this is a onetime thing." Jax said.

"Thank you." Carly said and they hugged.

Sonny came through the doors to his house and saw Brenda coming down the stairs.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"You know, I was thinking. What do you think that we have dinner out tonight?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds good."

"Great, I have already talked to the babysitter and she can watch Alec tonight." Sonny said and after a moment he continued. "And Josslyn will probably come over as well, Carly and Jax couldn't find someone to watch her, they have a meeting tonight. So I offered Alec's sitter, and Molly and Morgan will be working on a special project here so they could be here for Josslyn if she feels insecure."

"And Jax is okay with Josslyn being here?"

"Carly was going to talk to him and then give me a call." Just then Sonny's cell-phone rang.

"Hello." He said

"_Hi, it's me. I talked to Jax and Michael and Abby agreed with the plan, they will drop Joss of at your house around seven and then head to the Metro Court."_

"Okay, that sounds good."

"_Bye." Carly said and hanged up._

Sonny hanged up a little disappointment that the call was so short, he loved hearing her voice.

"Josslyn will be here around seven." Sonny said to Brenda.

"Okay. So where will we be eating?"

"I was thinking the Metro Court." Sonny said smiling.

"That sounds great." Brenda said and smiled back at him. "I'm going to check on Alec." She quickly excused herself. She really had to make a phone call.

Jax and Carly laughed at a funny story Michael and Abby was telling, no one noticed Jax cell phone ringing.

Jax stood up.

"You know what? I will get Josslyn's teddy-bear, so you won't forget it when you leave." Jax said smiling.

"When you already running, could you get us some water?" Morgan asked.

"Of course, I will be right back."

Molly and Morgan sat with Josslyn on the floor playing.

"So Kristina, how is school going? Are you going to apply for college this autumn?" Carly asked smiling.

"It's going great. I'm thinking about college, but don't know which school yet or what I would want to do."

"I'm sure you will figure out what you want to do." Carly reassured her.

"Mom, Joss really needs a playmate her own age." Morgan said when Josslyn started to whine when Morgan was going to stand up.

Before Carly could say anything, Molly said:

"And soon she will have, even though he or she will be a few years younger."

Her siblings looked at her, trying to get her to not say anything more.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked.

"Oh, sorry…I…it was nothing I just."

"No, what did you mean?" Carly asked gently.

"So they haven't told you…" Molly said uncertain, looking at her siblings.

"Who haven't told me what?" Carly asked a little confused.

"Brenda is pregnant. Dad told us today."

Carly looked at them chocked. But all of them turned around when they heard shattered. Jax had dropped the glasses he was holding, shattered into million pieces on the floor.

...

**Hope you liked this chapter! I want to thank all of you for the reviews, it means a lot for me! You rock =)! This is the latest chapter I've finished, I've started on chapter five thought, and that chaper will have the four of them in the same room ;D **


End file.
